Weiss gets a Boob Job
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Weiss gets a Boob Job.


**Summary: **_Weiss gets a Boob Job._

**Thanks to Cyber:**_ who is a better bro than naruto and encourages me instead of drinking his despairs away._

**Post-Edit Editor's Notes: **_Stiiiiiiiiill do a better job, bitch._

**Weiss gets a Boob Job**

**RWBY**

* * *

Weiss was always the centre of attention when it came to anything. People loved her presence. She was the most graceful girl in all of Vale. She could sing. She could fight. She commanded a mastery of dust unrivaled in her entire generation.

Weiss was perfection in every incarnation. And victorious in every struggle.

But there was one particular… area, she always felt defeated in.

"Oh, hi Weiss!"

Here it was, the embodiment of Weiss' self consciousness. The always joyful, tall blonde beauty Yang was approaching. and swaying with every step were her big, beautiful and bountiful boo-

"Hello… Yang…"

Weiss' gaze shifted downward by several degrees.

"Whatcha doing?"

Weiss shifted a bit in her seat. She had been enjoying the nice spring weather in the courtyard. An elegantly boxed lunch, made by Weiss herself, was beside her. Couldn't she have even a moment of peace?

"I'm just eating my lunch. Now if you'll ex-"

"Ohhh. Is that shrimp?"

"Yes. Wait, hey-!"

It was too late, Yang had emptied the entire contents of the box into her mouth. A hearty laugh that made Yang's twins jiggle furiously, like two round ships in a rough and open sea. A wayward piece of fried shrimp landed in between the sweaty flesh valley. It was like a whale caught between two whaling ships. Did you know that in the 19th century, humans killed almost 2.8 million whales?

"My lunch…" Weiss bemoaned.

"Hey. You ain't ever going to grow unless you eat some," Yang laughed. "I'll pay you back sometime," she assured before leaving Weiss alone with her emptied lunch.

"Darn you Yang Xiao Long… darn you!"

Yang was everything Weiss wished to be. Outgoing, friendly, easy to approach, and a charm that outshined Weiss' elegance.

Not to mention that woman had the two rockets that could shatter the moon for a second time around.

But what…? What could Weiss do to beat Yang at her own game?

If only… if only…

Then it clicked in Weiss' head.

It was not enough for Weiss to win; Weiss Schnee had to bury Yang Xiao Long.

_And the only method to do that was…_ Weiss thought rubbing her chest…

_… Yes._

This was the only way.

* * *

_Glorious tits… I've got glorious tits…_ Yang mused as she walked down the halls.

Yang Xiao Long loved attention.

She fed off it, like a vampire feeds off blood or Ozpin off whisky. It was just what she needed to get her fix: the wayward glances, the innocent peeks from young virgin lads, the jealous glares… all of it just made Yang so excited…

She did feel a little guilty for her younger sister though. Poor girl was as flat as a washboard. Any guy Ruby brought home, if she ever brings a guy home, would melt at the sight of Yang's twins. Then again, Ruby was her sister. Genetics was still on her side. Perhaps she was just a late bloomer?

At least Blake had the Bella-booty… _grr_, Yang thought. If only she had the full set! Not to mention the fact she was Faunus. FAUNUS! A race literally known for being wild. _Imagine what I could do with that legacy of unrestrained beastial, animalistic lust._

Then there was Weiss.

Pause.

Ha. Ha ha.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Weiss," Yang said with a smile. Wiping a tear from from her eye from laughing so hard, Yang felt sorry the Schnee heiress. She had everything in the world except-

A glance of white distracted Yang.

_Except…_

"What the f-"

Weiss had the most gigantic boobs she ever seen on a person. Weiss' face looked strained, as if having difficulty adjusting to the newfound mass protruding from her chest. Those titanic tits must have weighed as much as a donkey a piece.

"What?"

"Hello Yang Xiao Long," Weiss greeted. "Long time no see."

Yang could tell the stares from the boys and the jealous glares were all beginning to be concentrated on someone other than herself! This… this couldn't be!

"I-it was only yesterday…"

But Yang could only muster a weak reply.

Weiss pressed her chest up against Yang's. Like a raging tidal wave, Weiss' breasts engaged Yang's like a Pac-Tit-Breast-Woman eating a smaller Pac-Tit-Breast-Woman.

"Yeah. Not much has changed has it?" Weiss asked nonchalantly.

_Nothing has changed! My tits not much has changed!_, Yang thought.

Weiss attempted to cross her arms, but couldn't seem to be able to wrap her arms around the gigantic mass of silicon and fat - well, mostly silicon - now occupying the space that used to be air.

"Well, talk to you later, Yang," Weiss said and departed with a smirk.

Yang stood there.

Her soul, her raging passionate flame, had been utterly extinguished.

* * *

"Hey there, Weiss," Neptune said, leaning onto the cafeteria table.

"Hello," said Weiss, obviously pleased by the attention.

She crossed her fingers and rested her chin on them. "What can I do you for, Neptune?"

"You can do me a favor of a date," Neptune said with perfect execution.

"Really? I mean… of course. It would be my pleasure."

And so Neptune went on a date with Weiss.

They went to the swimming pool.

Then they went to karaoke.

Then they watched a movie and ate a romantic dinner.

As they walked back to Weiss' dorm, Weiss couldn't help but feel that something was off. While they were at the pool, Neptune didn't seem to be really paying attention to her even as she was screaming that she was drowning (the increase in buoyancy from the chest area caused Weiss to capsize like a ship striking an iceberg), and they went to karaoke, Neptune insisted that Weiss dance along to the song by jumping up and down…

And to cap it all off, during dinner, Neptune couldn't recall many details about the movie but remembered every single instance a popcorn rolled down her chest.

_But never mind that_, Weiss thought arriving at the door.

"So… say… Weiss…"

"Yes Neptune," Weiss asked innocently.

"You… me… we serious?"

"Serious," Weiss answered.

Neptune began to grin. His yellow teeth fresh with bacon bits and imported bagels. His breath smelled of burnt vodka and his cologne was bad.

"So can I see your tits?"

"What?"

Weiss stood back offended. Did Neptune just see her as a piece of meat!?

"No… I mean… you guys are…"

"'You guys'? What do you mean 'guys'?"

"Well… there's you… Weiss Schnee… and then there's… Schnee Junior A and Junior B-"

_Slap!_

Weiss ran into her dorm crying. Ruby did her best to console her while Yang lectured Weiss on the virtues of having gigantic knockers.

Blake sat in her bed reading a book, satisfied with having a fantastic booty.

* * *

"So… here I am… talking to you," Weiss sniffled.

Jaune sat on his bed listening to Weiss' story.

"Um… thanks but why come to me?" Jaune asked with a confused smile.

"Because everyone is giving me grief about my breasts! You're the only one who hasn't said anything about them!" Nora kept poking them, Ren wouldn't look Weiss in the eye, and Pyrrha started crying the moment Weiss approached.

"Oh. I didn't notice."

Weiss rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Y-you didn't?"

"No, I mean, you always looked great. I guess you've been looking better lately."

Weiss smiled weakly.

"Th-thanks," she said with a red blush on her cheeks.

Jaune nodded and went back to reading his comic book.

Weiss sat there in silence, the atmosphere had become awkward. Maybe… maybe if it was Jaune…

"H-hey Jaune…"

"Yeah?" Jaune said not looking up from his comic.

"D-do you think… you and me… and I know this sounds crazy and stupid and out of no where and totally not like the normal Weiss Schnee… but say… would you…"

"I'm listening."

"Would you go out with me?"

Jaune turned to Weiss and gave her a knowing smile.

"Nope."

"Really!? That's great- wait. _What?_"

"I said 'nope'. Which according to the dictionary means a negative confirmation… refusal… uh…"

"I know what you said! Why?!"

It was a demand, not a question.

Jaune rubbed his chin for a moment. Then he glanced up and down Weiss.

"I prefer washboard chests myself."

And so, Weiss sobbed herself to sleep that night after she made an appointment for a breast reduction surgery.

As the sobs filled the Team RWBY dorm, Blake could only sigh and put down her book before noting to her remaining teammates not sobbing uncontrollably:

"Did she really think getting big breasts would make her happy?"

* * *

_Weiss gets a Boob Job Fin_


End file.
